Shake It Up Memories!
by oruanhighluver7
Summary: The gang is growing up! Let's follow them through their high school years.
1. Episode 1 - Pilot

**HI! I'm happy to do this. FINALLY! But before you guys read the series, I put up Bios and new appearances for the characters on my profile. Go check that out before you read this! Okay so enjoy **

**I do not own Shake It Up**

_"Do you like fun?"_

_ "Do you like to have a rousing time?"_

_ "Well come to Chicago's new amusement park!"_

_ "ZELLA LAND!"_

_ "Opens tomorrow at 11:00 a.m.!"_

"Ooh! Rocky we have to go to go" squealed CeCe Jones.

CeCe and Rocky were at CeCe's apartment spending their lazy Sunday watching TV.

"CeCe we can't go. We have school tomorrow and we have a test in history class."

"All the more reason to go" CeCe said as she jumped off her couch. The girls grew up and were now sixteen and in the 10th grade.

"CeCe we can't just skip school" Rocky said as she stood up next to CeCe.

"Sure we can. I'll invite the whole gang to come with us."

CeCe grabbed her phone and dialed Deuce's number. She told him the plan to get to the new amusement park and told him to tell everyone else.

"CeCe we will not skip school. I won't let you" said Rocky, she crossed her arms and had a stern face.

"Relax Rocky, no one's gonna find out" said CeCe.

"Oh I don't know about that" said Flynn. He walked out of his room with a smirk.

"What do you want Flynn?" asked CeCe.

"I want to go with you to the amusement park."

"Fine! I'll let you tag along and don't tell mom" said CeCe.

It was 10:56 a.m. and the gang was in Ty's truck driving to the new amusement park. Ty was driving (of course), Deuce was in the passenger seat, and CeCe, Rocky, Tinka, Flynn, and Henry were squished in the back seat.

"I can't believe you got me to skip school" Rocky said to CeCe.

"How did you get Rocky to come with us?" asked Tinka.

"We tricked her into thinking I was going to school and told her I was going to give her a ride to school" said Ty.

"Why would I believe that you wouldn't skip school with everyone else" said Rocky.

The gang drove to the parking lot and got out. There was a big gate with a line of people outside. There were rides, a colorful Ferris wheel, roller coasters, games stands, and food stands on the other side of the gate. Everyone got in line and waited patiently to pay.

Once they were inside Flynn and Henry ran to have fun themselves. The rest of the teens decided to start with the ride 'OMG!'

"Uh, are we really gonna ride this?" asked a nervous Rocky.

There was a long, thick, yellow metal poll with ten pink seats strapped around the pole. The people were strapped in the seats; the seats would go slowly up to the top of the pole and go shooting down to the bottom. Then it would go up fast and down fast. This repeated a few times.

"Yeah this is a perfect way to start our day" said Deuce.

It was finally their turn to ride. They each strapped on into the ride. After two minutes the ride started.

_Mean while _

Flynn and Henry were at a game stand. The game was to throw a ball and knock down three bottles in a pyramid pose. Henry paid a dollar and tried his best to knock the bottles down. But instead he missed and the ball landed on the ground in front of the bottle.

"Dude that was weak" said Flynn while shaking his head in disproval.

"Let me show you how it's done"

Flynn paid for a ball and got ready to throw. When the ball hit the bottles it fell on the ground, but the bottles stayed in position.

"Looks like you're not very good at this game either" said Henry.

Flynn paid again. Again the bottles didn't move. After the third time the bottles still didn't budge.

"Something's not right" Flynn said.

After three fun rides CeCe, Rocky, Tinka, Ty, and Deuce stopped to get hot dogs. They sat down on a table and enjoyed their lunch.

"See Rocky we skipped school and nothing happened" said CeCe.

"Okay CeCe. You were right. I was nervous for nothing" Rocky said as she took a bite out of her vegetarian hot dog.

"Uh CeCe is that your mom and step-dad?" asked Deuce.

Everyone turned to their far left and saw Georgia and CeCe's new step-dad Jeremy.

"Oh no" said CeCe and Rocky in unison.

**So…first episode and first part of episode one…how did you guys like it? Oh and before you ask I'm won't put Gunther in the story until the…third or fourth episode. So just letting ya know.**

**REVIEW...please?**


	2. Chapter 2 Pilot part 2

**I'm happy you guys liked the first chapter. Remember there are Bios and new appearances on my profile for the characters.**

_Last time on Shake It Up memories!_

_"See Rocky we skipped school and nothing happened" said CeCe._

_"Okay CeCe. You were right. I was nervous for nothing" Rocky said._

_"Uh CeCe is that your mom and step-dad?" asked Deuce._

_"Oh no!"_

* * *

"What is your mom doing here?!" asked Rocky.

"I don't know!" said CeCe.

"She must be here for security. This is a new park" said Tinka.

CeCe stood up and threw her hotdog in the trash, hoping her mom didn't see her.

"Okay we need to leave, like now" CeCe said.

The rest threw their food away and started to head for the gates. But they noticed two people were missing.

"Wait, where's Henry and Flynn?" Rocky asked.

"Crap, we let them walk off on their own. Okay Ty and Deuce will look for them over there" CeCe said as she pointed to the right. "And we will look for them over there." She pointed to the left. They split up and started looking for the two boys.

* * *

_Meanwhile_

"Haha, idiots" mumbled the game stand worker as he glued another pair of bottles together.

"I knew it!" loudly whispered Flynn.

He and Henry were hiding behind a truck where the guy had his supplies. They stood up and ran off.

"That guy is cheating!" said Henry.

"Well then we're just have to cheat too" said Flynn.

Flynn had a plan and told Henry about it.

* * *

_With the others_

CeCe looked franticly for her brother and his friend. She couldn't believe she didn't think that her mom might be here. Rocky nervously looked for the two boys, hoping they wouldn't get caught. Tinka tagged along. They checked all the ride lines and food stands hoping to find them.

Tinka was looking in a roller coaster line when she heard her name.

"Tinka?" said Georgia.

Tinka slowly turned around and saw CeCe's mom.

"Mrs. Jones! What are you doing here?" asked Tinka.

"I'm here to make sure the amusement park is safe. Why aren't you in school?"

"Uh…well I am celebrating a holiday from the old country. It is called…the day of skipping school. It is when the kids ditch school for a day" said Tinka. She knew it was a horrible lie, but she couldn't come up with anything else.

"Your country celebrates a day for skipping school? That's odd. But your country does have strange holidays" said Georgia. "Well enjoy your holiday."

Georgia was about to turn around, but Tinka turned her back to her. Tinka saw CeCe and Rocky behind them. She motioned them to go away.

"Tinka what's wrong?" asked Georgia.

"Nothing is wrong. Mrs. Jones can I follow you for the day? I've been interested in becoming a cop lately and thought maybe I could learn some things from you" said Tinka. She thought maybe she could keep an eye on Georgia and keep her away from the others.

Georgia was thrilled by this. Neither CeCe nor Flynn showed signs of becoming a cop like their mom so Georgia felt excited.

"Sure!" She linked arms with Tinka. "Oh this will be fun. You're gonna love being a cop. Come one!" And they walked away. Ty and Deuce ran into CeCe and Rocky.

* * *

_ Back with Flynn and Henry_

Flynn walked up to the game stand and paid to play. He missed horribly. Flynn paid again and he threw the ball worse. The game stand worker laughed at Flynn's failure.

"Kid give it up. You not gonna win this game, so just give me all your money in your pockets and get outa here" said the guy.

Henry snuck in the back and switched a pair of glued bottles with different bottles. He snuck out of there.

"Okay dude. I bet you fifty dollars that I could make the next throw" said Flynn.

"Go ahead and try."

Flynn threw the ball and hit another glued bottle pyramid. Of course they stood still.

"Haha! Didn't I say you weren't gonna make that throw" the guy chuckled.

"Hand over the cash" the guy extended his arm for the money.

"Hold on, give me one more try. And I'll raise the money to a hundred dollars" said Flynn.

"Well knock yourself out kid" the guy crossed his arms and smirked.

Flynn grabbed the ball and aimed for the unglued bottles. He threw it and the bottles fell down. The guy's mouth dropped open. He couldn't believe Flynn knocked down the bottles.

"I'll take my money now. And close your mouth, your catch flies like that" said Flynn with a smirk.

The guy cursed under his breath and gave Flynn the money. Flynn put the money in his pocket and walked away. Henry caught up with him and they went to look for the others.

CeCe started getting worried. Not cause her mom might catch her, but because she might have actually lost her brother. She looked around the food courts until she heard someone call her name. She turned around and saw Flynn waving his hand in the air. She ran quickly too him and hugged him tightly.

"Whoa! What's with all the squeezing" said Flynn as he pushed CeCe away.

"We weren't gone that long" said Henry.

"I thought I wouldn't find you" said CeCe.

Flynn rolled his eyes. "We were at a game stand the whole time."

"Well I hope you had fun because it's time to go" said CeCe.

"Why? We never got to get on any of the rides" whined Flynn.

"Mom is here so we should go before she catches us"

"CeCe! Hey!"

They turned around and saw Deuce, Ty, and Rocky. They walked to them and started looking for Tinka. CeCe's phone rang and saw a text from Tinka.

From: Tinka

To: CeCe

Hey I'm stuck with your mom! Just leave without me.

They looked for the exit to go home. Hopefully they didn't run into Tinka and Georgia. They found the exit and were just about to, but Georgia and Tinka came to the exit. Tinka tried to hold Georgia back, but she couldn't hold her back. And she saw the teens.

"CeCe? Flynn?"

"M-mom! Hey funny meeting you here" said CeCe with a nervous chuckle.

Georgia crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes.

"You have got a lot of explaining young lady."

* * *

_Later that evening_

"This sucks!"

CeCe and Flynn were washing the dirty dishes while their mom lounged on the couch relaxing.

"Well I hope you'll think twice the next time you want to skip school" said Georgia.

"Yeah and next time we won't get caught" muttered Flynn.

"I heard that!"

* * *

_Tinka's Room_

Tinka lay on her bed. She just got grounded for two weeks for skipping school. The same went for everyone else. She grabbed her journal from under her pillow and began writing.

_Dear Journal,_

_Well I went along with another one of CeCe's crazy idea and got grounded. We decided to skip school, too bad her mom was there. I know Gunther would have had a fun time, you know except the part about getting caught. _

_I miss him so much. It's been two years since he left. At first I was crushed. I knew that someday we would be separated, but not so soon. I'm glad I became closer to the others. It's not the same, but at least I'm not alone._

**Well there's the end on episode one. I hoped you like it. So like I said I won't bring Gunther in till later. Believe me I won't cut out Gunther. Hopefully I will update next weekend. **

**So see ya later**

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3 Spelling Bee It Up part 1

**Hey everyone! I'm happy you guys liked the first episode. Okay so I know I got asked some questions, but I'll answer them at the end of the chapter. So Enjoy!**

**I do not own Shake It up ~ This is for the whole series/story**

During the school day of John Hughes high school a blonde short haired, short, round teacher was putting up a light blue paper in a hall way. The bell rang and all the students left their classes to go to their next one. The light blue paper caught the attention of a certain brunette. She quickly grabbed her best friends arm and excitedly turned to her.

"CeCe look their having a spelling bee!" said Rocky.

CeCe rolled her eyes and said "Ooh how exciting." Obviously she wasn't interested like Rocky. Rocky was still looking at the flyer when a short boy came up to her. He was light skinned, had dark brown eyes, and white round glasses.

"Oh no, Raquel you're not thinking of entering the spelling bee are you" he said in a nasal voice.

Rocky sighed and said "Actually Adam I was. Do you have a problem with that?"

"I just don't want you to be embarrassed when I win the spelling bee" Adam said.

"What makes you think you will win? Why can't I win" asked Rocky. Adam just laughed.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" said CeCe, "Listen buddy boy, Rocky could so beat you in the spelling bee."

"Well we'll just have to find out" said Adam.

"Yeah I could win the spelling bee" Rocky said.

"And I will help you" said CeCe.

_~~~ Shake It Up~~~_

Flynn came home from after school detention. Apparently it wasn't okay for him to throw spit balls at the teacher. Who knew? Flynn was flipping the channels on the TV when he heard a knock on the door.

"I'LL GET IT MOM!" Flynn yelled as he got up to get the door. He opened the door and saw his neighbor standing outside holding a white tea cup Chihuahua in one hand and a pink bag in the other.

"Hey Mrs. Garcia" said Flynn. "Is there something you need?"

"Yes" said Mrs. Garcia in a Latin accent "I need you to take care of little Pookie here."

She cuddled her small dog and muttered how much she loved her (the dog). Flynn motioned her to come in.

"What for?" asked Flynn.

"Well me and Mr. Garcia are taking a trip to my parents. But they so far away and Pookie doesn't do so well on planes so can you please watch her till I come back?"

"Sure. I see why not" Flynn said while taking Pookie from Mrs. Garcia.

"Oh thank you so much Flynn!" She put down Pookie's dog bag on the couch and said goodbye to Pookie.

"Well little buddy I guess it's just me and you" said Flynn and he sat down with Pookie on the couch. The front door opened and Logan, Ty, and Deuce walked in.

"Hey there Flynn" said Logan.

"Whose dog is that?" asked Ty.

"It's Mrs. Garcia's dog. She asked if I could dog sit and I said yes" Flynn said.

"Aw, well isn't she just the cutest" said Deuce as he picked up Pookie.

Ty and Logan went to Pookie and gave her attention too. Pookie happily wagged her tail.

"Hey do you guys want to help me take care of her?" asked Flynn.

"Sure!" said Logan. Ty and Deuce said yes.

"Cool. Well bye" said Flynn as he left to the front door.

"Whoa where are you going?" asked Deuce.

"I'm gonna go to the mall. Thanks for helping me watch Pookie" and Flynn left.

"Something tells me he's not gonna help us with the dog" said Ty.

"Well I don't think this will be hard" said Deuce while he still held Pookie.

"Oh gross!" yelled Deuce

"What?" asked Logan.

"This dog just pissed on my hands!"

_~~~In Rocky's Room~~~_

Tinka, Dina, and CeCe were with Rocky. They wanted to help Rocky with the spelling bee. Dina had a thick dictionary and gave Rocky words to spell.

"Spell antipathetic" said Dina.

"A-n-t-i-p-a-t-h-e-t-i-c"

"Correct!"

"Rocky you will so win the spelling bee" said CeCe.

"Thanks. I want to rub it in Adam's stupid face" said Rocky.

"Well you will win. You just need more practice" said Tinka.

"Now spell equanimity" said Dina.

_ ~~~Shake It Up~~~_

"Oh man! Have you guys seen Pookie's to do list" Logan was reading the things to do list Mrs. Garcia left. "This is ridicules!"

"What' does it say?" asked Deuce. The guys were still at Logan, CeCe, and Flynn's apartment.

"Listen to this: tomorrow Pookie has a manicure appointment at 3:00 p.m."

"What dog gets a manicure?" asked Ty.

"Apparently this one" Logan threw the list in the pink bag.

"Well I got to get going" said Deuce. "I'll see you guys tomorrow."

"Yeah I'm gonna go home too" said Ty.

"Alright well see you guys later" said Logan. Logan took Pookie to the room that he shared with Flynn and decided to go to bed early.

The girls stayed up till midnight to help Rocky. Rocky finally got them to leave and she fell asleep. She had a lot of studying to do the next day.

**Okay so I hoped everyone enjoyed this. So about the questions…**

**Dreamgirl98 – There is no main character. I guess I made it look like Tinka or CeCe were the main characters, but the story is about everyone. So I'll try to give every character a spotlight. Yes there will be pairings, but I won't work with any couples till I bring Gunther back. **

**The Crowpleaser – I like Tynka also, but I'm a GeCe shipper and have a soft spot for Reuce. **

**Thespeedoflove – there will be GeCe **** just have to wait for a while.**

**So like about the couple and romance…if you have read any of my other stories then you know that I like Tynka and Reuce and majorly love GeCe. But there are some Rogan stories popping up that I might put Rogan romance in here. I'll probably play with different couples. Like I'll I might put in DeCe, Runther, Cy and other couple moments. But I'm going to put GeCe, Tynka, and either Reuce or Rogan.**

**Anyway one more thing, I sort of messed with Flynn and Henry's ages in this story. Flynn would have been 11 but I changed his age to 14. Also Henry's. So yeah I screwed with their ages. And since we're not sure what's gonna be new with the shake it up dance studio so I won't put that in the story till they bring it back in the show. And Logan might also be in this story as a main character. **

**Well I'm sorry I bored you with all that information. If there is anything else you want to asked about the story I'll answer them. I'll post up next weekend.**

**Review!**


	4. Chapter 4 Spelling Bee It Up part 2

**Haha…so it's been like a month since I updated any of my stories. I hope no one forgot about them! Sorry I was busy with school and when I had time I just got lazy. Well enough with the authors note let's just get on with the story.**

Last time on Shake It up Memories

_"CeCe look their having a spelling bee!"_

_"Yeah I could win the spelling bee" Rocky said._

_"And I will help you" said CeCe._

_"Oh man! Have you guys seen Pookie's to do list" said Logan._

_"This is ridicules!"_

"Okay now spell osculator" demanded CeCe.

"O-S-C-U-L-A-T-O-R" said a tired Rocky.

They had been studying for two day non-stop. Rocky was happy to have CeCe help her at first, but now she wished CeCe would give her a break. CeCe had kept her up all night with studying that she barely got any sleep. Just as CeCe was asking Rocky how to spell another word Rocky was slowly falling asleep.

"Rocky? Rocky! Are you listening?" asked CeCe. Rocky had fallen asleep on CeCe's couch. CeCe grabbed a pillow and hit Rocky with it.

"W-what! I wasn't sleeping!" said a groggy Rocky.

CeCe rolled her eyes and looked up another word for Rocky to spell. Rocky fell back asleep. Logan, Deuce, and Ty walked in the apartment with Mrs. Garcia's dog. They had just came back from the park. The boys had pampered Pookie all day.

"I thought Flynn was supposed to help you guys with the dog?" asked CeCe.

"Yeah so did we, but we haven't seen Flynn since he left Pookie with us" said Ty.

"So how's the studying going?" asked Logan.

"Great! Rocky is defiantly going to win" CeCe said.

"Yeah because she really does look like she's working hard" Deuce said as he pointed towards a sleeping Rocky next to CeCe. CeCe nervously laughed and said "she's just resting."

CeCe put the dictionary down and walked to the kitchen to get bottle water. The boys were going over Pookie's schedule. Later they had to take Pookie to a yoga class.

"Yoga! Seriously? Zam! That's it, no more of this dumb schedule" said Logan as he threw away the list Mrs. Garcia gave them.

"Dude what are you doing?" asked Deuce.

"We are going to treat Pookie like a dog should be treated. Come on Pookie lets go get some dirt on your fur" said Logan and the guys left with the dog. CeCe woke up Rocky so they could study more.

~~~Next Day~~~

The boys were once again at the park with Pookie. But this time Pookie was not dressed in her pink dog outfit like yesterday or on a leash. She was free and running around the park. She was rolling around in the dirt and chasing butterflies.

"See, now this is how a dog should be" said Logan.

Ty and Logan were sitting on a bench talking while Deuce was playing fetch with Pookie. Deuce threw the stick too far and Pookie ran to fetch it. While Pookie went looking for the stick a bird came flying. Pookie found the stick near a flower and started sniffing the flower. The bird spotted Pookie and flew lower. The bird was now circling the dog.

Ty noticed the bird around Pookie. He tilted his head a bit as he watched the bird. "Hey Logan do you see that bird flying around Pookie?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, looks like Pookie made a new friend" said Logan. Logan looked at the bird more clearly. He tried remembering what the name of the bird was. Then he finally remembered what kind of bird it was.

"Oh cool it's a hawk!" exclaimed Logan. Logan kept his eye on the bird and Pookie for a while. He felt weird that the bird kept circling the dog like that until he got an idea of what the hawk was doing.

"Son of a zam! That birds going to snatch up Pookie!" yelled Logan as jumped up from the bench. The three boys ran to get Pookie before the bird did. Ty quickly grabbed Pookie and ran away, but the hawk chased after him. The hawk wasn't going to lose his lunch that easy. Deuce was close enough for Ty to hand the dog to him. The hawk changed directions toward Deuce.

"Shit! Get this bird away from me!" yelled Deuce. Logan grabbed a few pebbles and threw them near the hawk to scare it away. The bird gave up and flew away.

"What the hell was a hawk doing in Chicago anyway!" said Ty.

_Later That Day _

Rocky ran towards Tinka's apartment door and banged on it franticly. She had been hiding CeCe all day. CeCe hasn't left Rocky's side and has been pushing her to study for the spelling bee. Rocky never thought she would say this, but she has had it with studying. The door finally opened and Tinka asked Rocky what was wrong.

"Tinka you've got to help me. CeCe has gone mad!"

Tinka was wearing a hot pink glittery shirt, shiny pant, and a blue and white checkered apron. Her face was covered in cake mix and her hair was in a messy bun. She was baking a cake for her mother's birthday.

"What do you mean? What is going on?" asked Tinka. Rocky pushed her way into Tinka's apartment and shut the door. "I mean CeCe won't let me eat, sleep, go to the bathroom because she's making me study."

"Oh she just wants to help you win the spelling bee" said Tinka as she returned to the kitchen. Rocky took off her jacket and threw it on the couch. She sat down on the couch to rest for the first time that day. It wasn't long till she heard a knock on the door. "Rocky can you get that?" asked Tinka.

"Sure." Rocky got up and open the door. CeCe was standing there wearing a regular blue T – shirt, washed out jeans, and black converse. She had her arms crossed and tapping her foot.

"Rocky what are you doing here? We are supposed to be studying. Come on." CeCe took Rocky's hand and dragged her outside. She ignored Rocky's protest to stay and rest.

"Rocky who was at the door?" asked Tinka as she looked in the living room. "Rocky? Rocky!" She put her hands on her hips. "Hmm? Must have gone home."

_Next Day_

It was the day of John Hughes High School spelling bee and everyone was doing some last minute studying. CeCe was asking Rocky how to spell some words. Rocky had grey halter shirt, a red pencil skirt, and black high heels. Her hair was frizzed up. She didn't get any sleep last night because CeCe kept sending her messages about the spelling bee. She could barely keep her eyes open.

"Rocky wake up. The spelling bee is about to start" said CeCe. CeCe sat down with the other audience and Rocky was sitting on the stage with the other people. The spelling bee started. Tinka and Dina sat next to CeCe. CeCe looked around for the guys. She wondered where they were, but shrugged it off.

The guys were about to head to the spelling bee. Logan was looking for Pookie, but couldn't find her. He checked everywhere in his apartment.

"Where's Pookie?" asked Logan.

"I thought Deuce had her" said Ty.

"I thought Logan had her" said Deuce.

The guys looked in every little place for the dog, but she couldn't be found. They went outside to look for the dog. Hoping they find her.

At the spelling bee Rocky managed to be one of the last three. Everyone was taking a break. Rocky took this time to take a quick nap. She needs to stay awake if she wanted to win. Just as she was about to close her eyes CeCe came with water and a dictionary.

"Okay Rocky this is it. If we do more studying then you'll sure to win" said CeCe.

"CeCe maybe Rocky should take this time to rest. She looks exhausted" said Dina. Rocky was sitting down with her head resting on her hands. She didn't think she could stay awake any longer. CeCe opened the dictionary and made Rocky practice. Later the spelling bee started again and everyone sat down.

"Okay Randy spell accoutrements" said the judge.

"Accoutrements, A-C-O-U-T-R-E-M-E-N-T-S" said Randy.

"Sorry no that is wrong" said the judge.

Randy walked down from the stage. Now it was just Adam and Rocky. Rocky went up to spell the word cynosure. She got it right and it was Adams turn. He spelled magnanimous.

"Okay it's a tie. If Raquel gets this wrong she loses and Adam will win the spelling bee."

"You could do this Rocky!" yelled CeCe. She got shushed and sat back down.

"Raquel spell acumen."

Rocky could barely keep her balance. She knew this word. She's used it many times. She was just so sleepy. She couldn't think straight.

"Acumen, acumen, acu-men. A-C-U-M-I-N" said Rocky.

"I'm sorry Raquel that is wrong. Adam you have won the spelling bee."

"What! No I demand you ask Rocky to spell another word!" yelled CeCe. Tinka and Dina had to grab her and take her outside.

With the guys they head back to the Jones apartment. They couldn't find Pookie. They sat down on the couch and lost hope. There was a knock on the door and Logan answered it. Mrs. Garcia was standing there.

"Oh hey Mrs. Garcia" said Logan.

"Hello Logan I am here for Pookie" she said as she let herself in.

"Uh about your dog…" Logan was about to tell her that the dog was missing when Flynn came out of his room holding Pookie.

"Oh Pookie! I've missed so much!" Mrs. Garcia ran to Pookie and held her. "Thank you Flynn. You're such a darling." Mrs. Garcia walked out of the apartment.

"Flynn you had Pookie?" asked Logan.

"Yeah" said Flynn.

"And you took credit for taking care of her even though you didn't help at all?" asked Logan.

"That's right" said Flynn. He walked to the kitchen to get a pudding cup and walked back to his room.

At the school the girls were sitting on the stage. "Rocky I'm sorry I wouldn't let you sleep. I just really wanted you to win and prove Adam wrong."

"It's okay CeCe. I understand and thanks for trying help" said Rocky. They hugged.

"How about we go and get some pizza from Crustys" said Dina.

"Yeah let's go" said CeCe. "Come on Rocky."

"It looks like Rocky's too sleepy for pizza" said Tinka. Rocky was laying down on the stage asleep. She was finally getting some rest.

_At Tinka's Apartment_

Tinka was lying down on her bed with her cat. She heard a knock on her bedroom door and said to come in. Her mother gave her a letter from Gunther. Tinka excitedly opened the envelope and read the letter.

_Dear sister twin, _

_You don't know how much I miss you. I've been in the old country helping with the farm and I like being here, but it's not the same as Chicago. I miss going to Crustys', picking on Rocky and CeCe, hanging out with Ty and Deuce, and dancing on Shake It Up. I have been seeing a few old friends we had here. I tell them about our times at Chicago. I promise I'll come back soon. And I hope to see you with open arms for a hug._

_Gunther_

**Yay! A word from Gunther! Well I hope you enjoyed it. I might update later. If I could think of an idea soon. A funny thing about the hawk and Pookie incident, that actually happened to my Tia's Chihuahua. There was a hawk zflying around her dog. She ran to get him when a neighbor told her. So that was kind of based on what happened to her dog. So I hope to update soon. **

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5 Beauty it up part 1

The gang was at 'Crustys' siting down at a table eating pizza. Ty was sitting next to Tinka who sat next to Rocky. On the other side of the table was Deuce and Dina sitting on his lap, Logan sat next to them. They were talking about how their day was and any other thing that came up. While they were enjoying their pizza CeCe came in excitedly while holding a flyer.

"OHMYGOSH! Guys did you see this?" CeCe ran to the table and was out of breath. Everyone looked up at CeCe waiting for her big news.

"CeCe what is it?" asked Rocky. CeCe gave the flyer to Rocky. Rocky took a look at the flyer. It said that Chicago was opening a beauty pageant. The winner would get a scholarship, a $500 check, and get to her own float in a parade.

"Wow a scholarship? Sign me up!" Rocky said.

Tinka took the flyer and read it. "Her own float? I'm in!"

CeCe took the flyer back and said "And a $500 check, that is why _I_ am going to win."

Deuce looked at Dina and said "Dina don't you want to enter?"

"Not really Deucey. The whole beauty pageant thing really isn't for me" said Dina.

"Well I need to get ready for the pageant" said Rocky and she ran out of 'Crustys'. CeCe and Tinka ran out with her.

"You know the beauty pageant will need some judges" Ty said to Logan, hoping he would get the hint.

"Well we should go ask them" said Logan and they both left. Deuce and Dina were left at 'Crustys'.

_~Shake It Up! ~_

Tinka was at her apartment getting her dress ready for the pageant, she and the others girls were already signed up. Tinka was in the middle of finishing up her dress when she needed more thread.

"Need more thread" she mumbled.

She ran to the kitchen where her family kept the thread box on top of the fridge. She opened the kitchen door and saw her parents quietly talking.

"Mother, Father is something wrong?" she asked worried.

"Oh no! Nothing is wrong Tinkerbelle" said her mother quickly. Tinka gave her mom odd look. She knew they were hiding something, but she had something more important to worry about. She had a beauty pageant to win. Tinka grabbed the thread box on top of the fridge and walked to the kitchen door. She gave her parents' one last look and shrugged and walked back to her room.

CeCe was at Peaches Boutique looking for the perfect dress for the pageant. She's been there since she signed up for the beauty pageant. She needed the perfect dress if she wanted to win. CeCe was about to give up when she saw it. The perfect dress! She ran to the dress and grabbed on to it.

She was about to go pay for the dress when the dress was pulled back. CeCe looked at who was at the other end and saw Rocky. They both looked at each other in shock for a moment. CeCe broke the silence.

"Rocky let go of my dress."

"Your dress? Oh no you mean _my_ dress" Rocky said and she tugged on the dress again.

"Don't tug on it! And it's my dress" said CeCe. She tried pulling the dress towards her, but Rocky pulled on it also. They both played tug of war for a few minutes until Rocky stopped.

"Wait CeCe what are we doing? This pageant is making us fight" Rocky said.

"Your right Rocky, let's promise that this pageant won't mess with our friendship" CeCe said.

"Okay."

They both hugged and were happy they got that out of their way. CeCe tugged on the dress so she could pay for it.

"CeCe what are you doing?" asked Rocky.

"I'm paying for my dress, so let go of it."

"No CeCe this is still my dress" said Rocky.

"No Rocky it's mine!"

"No it's mine!"

They continued to fight and forgot the deal they made just a few seconds ago.

_~~~The Next Day~~~_

Ty and Logan were at Crusty's eating a slice of pizza. Ty was now a judge for the beauty pageant since he's the host of Shake it Up Chicago. He talked his way into getting Logan to be a judge too. Two blonde girls were a few tables next to them whispering.

"Uh dudes are those girls looking at us?" asked Logan.

"Well I'm sure their definitely looking at me" said Ty in a cocky way.

The two blondes walked to Logan and Ty.

"Hi" said the first blonde "my names Erica and this is Anna." She pointed to the blonde next to her. "Are you the new judges for the beauty pageant?"

"Why yes, yes we are" said Logan and he smiled at Ty.


End file.
